Persona: Twin Tales
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Minato-clumsy, quiet, shy & Makoto-distant, protective, blunt. Minato and Makoto are identical twin brothers who return to Iwatodai city after 10 years. There, they experience the Dark Hour, awaken their Perosnas, and make bonds that will last an eternity. But, wait! Is there more to the twins than what meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peoplez! And I should probably run…but knowing you guys, I don't really have to…right? Anyway, I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING EVERYONE IN THE DARK! I HAD A MEDIA FAST FOR 40 DAYS AND I COULD'NT GO ON THE COMPUTER! BUT IM GOOD NOW! Also, I was being lazy and had no inspiration to write. But it's ALL good now! **

**Minato: And by idea you mean a new one…right?**

…**Yeah…I know! I can't stop! If I get a whole brand new idea, then I just have to write it out! It's not like I do this because I want to! …Well, actually I DO but…oh you know what I mean…right? Okay! Mako-chan~ can you do disclaimer~?**

**Makoto: …Fine…YaoiPrincess101 does NOT-I repeat- ****NOT** **own Persona 3.**

* * *

_Iwatodai Station. Iwatodai Station._

"_**We apologize for the delay. This is our final stop: Iwatodai Station. Thank you for riding with us."**_

The passengers poured out of the train cars. Two teen twins, blue-haired with clip-on earphones, stepped out.

"…We're back here again…huh, Mina?" says one twin.

"Mhmm," the other replies. "…I wanna leave this place…Please?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The two walked out of the crowded station and into the bright city lights. One twin held a piece of paper with directions. Despite that, however, the duo seemed to get lost pretty easily, causing the other twin to take charge. Because of the time they wasted getting lost, and also the reminiscent talks, it was near midnight. All of a sudden, the sky, moon, turned an eerie green color, and all the pedestrians turned into coffins. The ground was checkered black and white, and was also covered in puddles of blood.

"Mako-nii, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but we should hurry. I don't think we should stay out here."

"Okay."

Luckily, the way to the dorm was not so far off, and soon reached their destination without a hitch. As they entered the building, they were surprised to see what looked to be a lobby for a hotel, complete with a reception desk.

"You're late."

The twins jumped at the voice. They turned to see a little boy with black hair, pale blue eyes, and a black and white striped jail suit. "I was waiting for you two for a long time."

One twin narrowed his eyes at the boy. The little boy smiled and produced a folder with a document inside. "It's a contract. Please sign it. Oh don't worry, it only states that you will be responsible for your actions. You know, the usual."

The brothers still looked wary, but signed their names anyway.

_Arisato Minato_

_Yuuki Makoto_

"There! Now that wasn't so hard! Don't forget, time brings us all to the same end. No way to escape. You can't hide. You can't close your or cover your ears. Always remember that…" then the boy disappeared into the shadows. The brothers were silent, till a girl clad in a pink sweater and gray miniskirt with short, brown hair came into the room.

"Who's there?!" the girl called. The brothers looked to each other first in surprise then to horror as the girl pulled what looked to be a silver gun from a holster on her thigh and pointed it to her forehead. She was about to pull the trigger…

_"WAIT!"_

* * *

**And scene!What'd you think? Is it okay? Also, to clear some confusion, I don't think I've seen any Fanfictions with Minato and Makoto being identical twins. So, I decided to do this. And I only have an inkluing of Makoto's personality…I'm pretty much doing most of the manga elements, but will follow the game. Also, I don't think I will write out the Social Links exactly as it is in the game, unless it's a must. Okay? If there's any flaws, then please let me know! **

**Minato/Makoto: Please review, follow story/author, favorite story/author, all of the above, or none of the above. YaoiPrincess101 doesn't really know what to think of flames, but if you do plan on it, she kindly asks that you somehow back it up with constructive criticism. Thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world! I'm back as promised! I know you must've dying in anticipation on what's going to happen…but I'm pretty sure you know since you guys must've at least played/watched the game or read the manga…**

**Makoto: You blabber too much. Just get on with it.**

**Sigh…Fine…I don't own Persona 3 or ANY Persona game, or ANYTHING in the Shin Megami Tensei franchise. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait!" Another female voice cut through the darkness. A that moment, as if rehearsed, the electricity came back on. The gun-wielding girl made a smile of relief as the new comer came into view. "I never expected you to be so late. You two must be the new transfer students."

The girl in pink put away the gun in its holster and walked up to the older person. "Senpai, who are they?"

The addressed woman, who had burgundy red hair and wore an attire close to a businesswoman, replied with, "Oh them? They're the new transfer students that will be attending Gekkoukan High. They are also first-years, like you."

"I see."

The older girl smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Kirijo Mitsuru. A senior at Gekkoukan High."

"And I'm Takeba Yukari," the younger stated.

The twins felt it was only fair to introduce themselves too, so one twin spoke up. "Yuuki Makoto. I'm the older twin."

The older looked back with blank, silver eyes at the other who blushed and hid behind Makoto. He sighed. "Come on, Mina. You have to at least be able to introduce yourself…"

The younger hesitantly stepped from behind Makoto's back. He gulped. With a shaky voice, barely above a whisper, he said, "A-Arisato Mina…to…"

Makoto sighed again, then translated what he said. Mitsuru hummed, then said, "You two must be tired, and school only starts tomorrow. Please, get some rest. Yukari, can you take our two new dorm-mates to their rooms?"

Yukari nodded. Makoto and Minato followed after Yukari as they say their 'Goodnights'. They reached the second floor, and soon reached the end of the hallway. Your rooms are at the end of the hallway. Minato, yours is on the left and Makoto, yours is on the right. Okay?" She looked toward both of them, not expecting the answer she was expecting.

Makoto looked a little worried, and kept glancing at Minato for some unknown reason. "Can we share a room?"

Yukari blinked. "Eh? Why's that? Is something the matter?"

Makoto was about to speak when someone beat him to it. "No…everything's fine. Okay…Mako-nii? I'll be fine now."

Makoto and Yukari both seemed unconvinced, more so on Makoto's part. Yukari just looked confused. Makoto stared a little more at Minato's smiling face, and finally gave in. "Alright. But if you need anything, I'll be just across from you."

"I know."

Yukari decided to break the tension in the air and spoke up. "Well, if there's no problem, then I'll leave…Oh! And before that, any questions?" Makoto and Minato looked at each other, but Makoto shook his head, deciding not to ask about the boy.

"No."

Yukari blinked. "Okay…One more thing." She took a deep breath. "Was everything…alright, coming here?"

The twins looked confused for a moment. Then realization dawned on them. The moon and all that greenness. They looked toward each other and back again.

"Everything was fine."

Yukari blinked once more, and stared at the two closing doors. She gained back her composure and called out a "goodnight", then turned around and walked away. _'Must be a twin thing…'_

Later that night, Makoto woke to a sound of his door opening. He opened his eyes and looked toward the figure at the door. "Minato…come here…what was it this time?"

Minato walked over to Makoto's bed. His eyes glistened in the dark room. "I-I…I'm sorry…" was all he said before bursting into tears and hugging the older twin as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry for hurting you…I'm sorry for not trying to save you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Minato repeated the apologies over and over.

Makoto stared at his younger twin sadly. He seemed to still be living in his nightmare. Makoto's eyes darkened with regret and hatred. "It's not your fault. How many times do I have to say that. It was never your fault, nor was it mine…It's inevitable…." He began, but his mind thought differently. _'I won't forgive them…Never…'_

The next day, Yukari and the twins were on the monorail on their way to school. The silence was crushing, and Yukari couldn't take it. She broke it. "H-Hey…I was wondering…why do you two have two different last names?"

Makoto stared out the window, expressionless. "Well, our parents weren't divorced, if that's what you mean."

Minato decided to take over. "Our mom kept her maiden name, so while I got Arisato, Mako-nii got Yuuki."

Yukari hummed awkwardly and nodded absently, going back to staring out the window. Her eyes lightened up. "Hey! Look over there. See that tall, white building over there? That's Gekkoukan High School!"

The two brothers looked out the window, and sure enough, there was a building, standing tall and proud over the students and teachers. The trio arrived a few minutes later, and it looked prettier up close. The cherry trees that lined the school painted the air a light, baby pink color, making the front look serene. Makoto and Minato stared in shock at the beauty in front of them. Yukari cleared her throat, stepped in front of them, and flashed her brightest smile as she exclaimed excitedly, "Welcome to Gekkoukan High School!"

* * *

**And Cut! Wow. That was long. I think this one was…at least 3 pages…which is pretty much 7 and a half pages in my notebook. Also, chapter 3 is still a work in progress. I still have to re-watch some of the game playthroughs. **

**Thank you to all who followed, reviewed, or favorited this story. Please be patient with this story. Also, for anyone waiting for my other stories, I'm working on them! And by working on them, I mean I guess I…kinda forgot…but I still remember! Also, there's been a slight change in the summary! Please read it! That was the original actually…well, you don't really HAVE to read it…so…yeah. Look forward to my next chapter! Maybe on this story, maybe another! Bye! **

**Minato: Please review, follow story/author, favorite story/author, all of the above, or none of the above. Still, don't know about flames….Constructive criticism will be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAAAAAAAAHH! IIII'MMMMMM SOOOOO SOORRRYYYYYY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT UPDATING! Shiz…I'll just be over in my little corner banging my head against the wall for my stupidity. Also, be aware for AN's throughout the story. I'll let Minato and Junpei take things over.**

**Junpei: Last time on…Persona 3: Twin Tales: Minato and Makoto just arrived at the dorms and had signed a mysterious contract. They introduce themselves to two of the residents, Yukari Takeba and Mitsuru Kirijo. Yukari takes the twins to Gekkoukan High School, where they will be going to school for the year. Your turn, Makoto.**

**Minato: I'm Minato. Not Mako-nii. YaoiPrincess101 does not own the Persona series. **

* * *

"Do you know you're way around? Make sure you visit the faculty office, alright? It's down the hall and to your left**(AN: I'm not sure of the position)**."

"O-Okay/Sure," Minato and Makoto both said at once.

Yukari blinked, and then smiled. "Alright! If you need any help, just ask."

Makoto nodded his head, but his mind said otherwise. _'You know we won't.'_

"Well, I've gotta get to class. I'll see ya later!" As Yukari left, the two brothers started walking towards the faculty office. Once the two stepped inside, they were greeted with a room full of computers, paperwork, and teachers.

"Hello."

Both teens jumped at the voice from behind them. They turned around to see who it was that snuck up on them, only to find a woman who looks almost exactly like Yukari, except more mature and with sharper eyes. And tall. Don't forget tall.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm your teacher for homeroom. Call me Ms. Toriumi. You must be the new students, correct?"

The twins just nodded, one shyly and the other blankly.

"Hold on, let me get my files…Oh! Here it is! Identical twins…that would be nice. It would help give a little more challenge for a good student-teacher relationship. Makoto Yuuki and Minato Arisato…Parents…status: Dead-Oh! I'm sorry, I just didn't get to read your files yet," Ms. Toriumi said sheepishly.

To her surprise, the boys didn't (visibly) flinch, instead saying, "That's alright" simultaneously.

"A-Alright. Well, since you're in my homeroom, I'll take you there." She walked out of the office, and into the hallway. The boys followed her up the stairs onto the second floor and to a room labeled 2nd-Year, Class-B. They waited out in the hallway until Ms. Toriumi settled down the class and called them inside.

Makoto walked in first, with Minato trailing behind him. They arrived at the front of the board and proceeded to write their names on the blackboard.

"Makoto Yuuki."

"A-ah, u-um…Minato A-Arisato…"

"(P-)Please take good care of us."

The class echoed in unison, as if rehearsed, and the room fell silent. Minato fidgeted nervously in the awkward atmosphere, until the teacher broke the ice. "Anyone have questions for our two new students?"

A girl raised her hand shyly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

The classed laughed at her ridiculous question, and laughed even harder at the poor girl's embarrassed face when they both replied with a negative.

The game of questions went by fairly smoothly for the rest of five minutes.

"Where did you live before coming here?"

"Shibuya**(AN: Not sure if it's canon, but from the opening, I guessed it would be Shibuya)**."

"What's your favorite color?"

"White/Black."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Rabbit/Wolf **(AN: Not sure if I'm being OOC here…)**."

This went on for a few minutes, until someone unknowingly stepped real close to the boundary line.

"Why do you guys have two different last names?"

Makoto answered this question. Meeting the speaker's eyes, he answered calmly, "Our mother kept her maiden name 'Yuuki'. That's the name I inherited, while Minato took on our father's last name, 'Arisato'."

"What's your family like?"

"…They were…nice…"

Unfortunately, the student noticed the use of past tense and wasn't one of identifying boundaries, so he asked another personal question, "What do you mean 'were'? Aren't they still nice?"

Makoto started to growl deeply in annoyance. _'Why can't this idiot just shut up?'_ Instead he replied, with a little harshness seeping in, "They're dead. They have been for ten years."

The room became silent and still. Ms. Toriumi sensed the thickening atmosphere and nervously changed the subject. "Why don't we head to the auditorium now? It's almost time for the principal to give his speech. Come on, hurry up! And single file line please. Don't crowd the hallways!" She gathered up her class and led them out the door to the auditorium. Minato followed sheepishly behind the class along with his brother.

"Well, seems like a nice school, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Well, one things for sure. This is gonna be one interesting year."

* * *

**Well, that's it for today! Wow, 680 words…and that is not counting the AN at the beginning and the end. Most likely updating more for summer is only a few days away! I'm not kidding. I only have two more days before schools over. Wow, the school year goes by fast, doesn't it.**

**Junpei: Yup! Well, after that it's no more homework, no more classes! **

**And I can't wait until I get new ideas! See ya guys! Oh! If anyone knows the real place the protagonist is in before the train at the VERY beginning of the game, please let me know! Unless you're okay with it being Shibuya. Well, bye~!**

**Makoto: Please review, favorite author/story, follow author/story, all of the above, or none of the above.**


End file.
